


Siren Song

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: A girl throws herself in harm's way to save Cap, this entangling herself with the Avengers. Taken to the tower, a certain Trickster takes high interest in her...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! It's been a while since I posted anything. We'll see where this story goes :)

Everything was normal as Naomi walked through the park. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, people were chatting, it was looking to be a good day. Naomi was enjoying a relaxing day off. She had joined a circus as an acrobat when she graduated high school. She enjoyed the thrill of doing tricks and had incredible balance and flexibility, making the job perfect for her.

Everything was good. That was until a loud bang followed by gunshots sounded in the distance, and of course, people started screaming and freaking out. Naomi moved back just in time to dodge a bullet that whizzed past her face. She followed the commotion, using her enhanced senses to find the source of the gunshots, dodging bullets with expert and inhumane grace. 

Naomi saw a man in red and gold medal suit flying in the air, a green monster beating the shit out of people, a woman taking down her opponents with master fighting skills, a man on top of a building shooting arrows at the enemies, and a man who looked like the United States flag (how original), not even five feet away from her.

They were cleaning up quite nicely, only a few invaders remaining as they fought. Shield Guy had about six people grouping up on him, but he was handling them quite well.

What Shield Guy didn't know was that there was a man pointing a gun at him. She had heard and felt him as he pointed his gun. She hated to show her power in public but she couldn't let this man die. She had to help!

Naomi drew in a breath and started to sing. The men that Shield Guy was fighting all stopped and turned as she emitted a beacon for the now entranced men to follow. The shooter dropped his gun, following her enchanting voice. It took a lot of focus to only manipulate her song to affect the group of people Shield Guy was fighting and not manipulate him as well, though she could tell he was getting affected. She was really only concerned about the shooter, the others were accidents. 

Her song continued until they stopped in front of her, ending her beautiful song and quickly jabbing the men's pressure points within their bodies, paralyzing the attackers. Shield Guy watched her with caution and curiosity as she quickly walked over to him. 

“Are you OK,” she asked worriedly

“How did you do that,” he demanded. ignoring her question.

‘Hey Cap, you all right? What’s going on,’ a man asked over a device in Shield Guy’s ear.

Shield Guy said he was all right before turning back to her and said, “Stay here.”

Naomi didn't appreciate being bossed around, especially by a man whose life she just saved, but she did what he said and hid behind a tree. When the shooting stopped, she heard the six people walking back towards the clearing where she had saved Shield Guy.

“Hey, kid,” Shield Guy called out, “Are you there?”

Naomi walked out cautiously, tensing when she felt the hero's eyeing her.

“Seriously Cap,” Metal Head said, “This is her?”

Shield Guy-Cap- nodded and walked over to her and said, “I know this is sudden, but we need you to come with us.”

And that was how her life ended as she knew it.

\-----------------

Naomi grunted in annoyance. Apparently, saving an Avengers' life means that she is untrustworthy and needed to have a muzzle over her mouth and to be locked in a cell with chains around her ankles that allowed her to move around the cell, but would stop her if she tried to escape. The same was done with her hands. She expected a thank you not to be humiliated.

She ran her fingers over her blue starfish tattoo: an intricate, medium sized starfish tattoo between her calf and shin. The other tattoo was a stingray, in reminder of her brother and guidance.

'Never saving anyone's life again...,' she thought to herself.

She lay on her side on the small cell bed, facing the dark gray wall. She heard the door of the dungeon open and close as footsteps sounded through the hallway. Naomi didn’t bother to see who stopped in front of her cell.

“Well this is a surprise,” a voice that was smooth as honey said.

She didn't recognize whom the voice belonged to. She just let out a muffled grunt in response.

“You must’ve done something horrible to be punished more than me,” Honey Voice smirked.

Naomi huffed, not rolling over to look at the man. She didn't mean it to be rude, she was just embarrassed to have a metal contraption over her mouth like a muzzle for a dog.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue,” he snapped, clearly annoyed.

She rolled over, letting out a muffled hiss at the man, her eyes widened as she got a look at him. He had raven black hair that curled at the ends down to his shoulders. He had an agile and lithe build. The black outfit he wore only enhanced his agile yet muscular body. His eyes were like crystals, a beautiful green that could stare into her soul and had sharp cheekbones. He was handsome.

His eyes widened as he saw the muzzle around her mouth.

“My apologies,” he said.

She let out a muffled grunt, accepting the apology.

“I’m Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief,” he introduced with a polite bow which was a contrast to the mischievous smirk on his face.

Naomi heard of him. He was the guy who tried to take over Earth with aliens or something. She wondered why he was here but was surprisingly not afraid. 

Naomi nodded in greeting at the man as she sat on the bed. She would've introduced herself, but all she could do was stare at the ground. Loki waved his hand and the muzzle disappeared. Naomi. looked at him in shock. 

“How did you-”

“Magic my dear.”

“Thank you,” Naomi said gratefully before clearing her throat and introduced herself: “I’m Naomi. Why are you down here anyway?"

“I’m a prisoner here too,” he showed her a bracelet on his wrist as he explained, “Technically I’m not supposed to be down here, but I don’t care for rules.”

“What did you do,” Naomi questioned.

“Do you not know of me,” he asked, genuinely surprised.

“I have heard the stories, yes. However, the actual source is in front of me, and in a tower of hero’s. I don’t know why you’re here.”

“I was mind controlled and tried to take over Earth with aliens,” he explained, “and they thought the best way to make amends is to… Well be here.”

“Ah. Well, I’m sure you’ll find my crimes absolutely atrocious,” she smirked.

“What did you do to get in here? It must’ve been bad to get locked up like this.”

“I saved the Avengers life but they saw my powers and locked me up to determine what to do with me next.”

Loki looked outraged as he spat, “That’s hardly fair.”

She shrugged but straightened as she heard footsteps nearing the dungeon door.

“Someone’s coming. Put the muzzle back on,” she said, not wanting to get him trouble.

He frowned but waved his hand, the muzzle covering her mouth once more as he disappeared right as Captain America walked in with a tray of food. Naomi growled and glared at him as he smiled sympathetically.

“I know. I’m sorry. We’ll get you out of here as soon as we can,” Cap promised.

He opened the cell door and took her mouth covering off before handing her the food. She was resisting the urge to smack the tray in his face. Cap seemed to read her burning intention and sighed before setting it down in front of her.

“I'll be back in ten minutes to check on you.”

Naomi rolled her eyes. These assholes better let her call her boss. She was not trying to get fired from the circus. She thought about her job as she ate, finishing the meal before Cap came to check on her again.

As promised, the hero did come to check on her again, but this time, it wasn't Cap. Instead, it was the smug billionaire: Tony. To her despair, he was carrying the mouth-contraption.

“Listen, you have a nice place and everything, but I have work tomorrow, and I can’t really just not show up. I’m gonna have to politely ask you to let me the fuck out of here,” she said seemingly bored.

Tony chuckled and looked at her with a playful smirk.

“You have a job,” he asked.

“Yes. And I only have today off, so if you plan to keep me here can you let me call them or something?”

“What do you do?”

“I’m an acrobat.”

Tony just looked at her with an expression she couldn't define. The closest thing she could think of was smug amusement.

“And your bosses- do they about,” he gestured to her, “everything you got going on? About your special abilities?”

He spoke in a tone that only an asshole could.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t have gotten the job if I did.”

He smirked and opened my cell. 

“If I promise not to talk will keep that… Thing.. off of me,” Naomi asked hopefully.

“Sorry Kid… Can’t take any chances.”

“Hmph. Well, it was worth a shot.”

He gave her an apologetic smile, which shocked Naomi a bit considering she thought he was just an asshole.

“I don’t think you’re a villain. Just… Just hang on alright? You’ll be out soon,” he said.

Naomi actually believed him and she nodded in understanding as he turned to leave. He stopped abruptly.

“Oh! And don’t worry about the job thing. I’ll take care of it.”

With that, he left Naomi alone with her thoughts. What the hell did she get herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated


End file.
